


Not your Daddy anymore

by DarkHPworld



Series: Hermione's a whore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: Hermione had found his father and had brought back his memories but she didn't know the consequences as he was not the father she once had.





	1. Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. You've been warned

Hermione woke up feeling cold. The last thig she remembers was that she was eating cake and drinking tea with her father and that was it. She just brought back his memories in the last couple of days. Her mom had died last year according to his father due to a car accident. Hermione had cried and it pained her to know her mom was gone but was thankful that his father is still alive and understood why she had to erase their memories.

Hermione then spent the last few days bonding with his father and one day her father had bake a cake which is completely new to Hermione but not unwelcome. She then remembers laughing with one of his father's stories and then began feeling dizzy and then now she woke up feeling cold.

She then realized within seconds that she was naked and bound on an unfamiliar bed. She tried to break free of the bonds but the ropes in her hands and feet won't budge. She then started crying as she realized she was spread eagle and naked on an unfamiliar bed.

"Help!" She shouted repeatedly. She then heard a few rustling sounds.

"Hermione?"

"Dad? Dad! Help!"

Her father stop dead in his tracks upon entering the room looking at his naked daughter.

"Dad! Help me! Somebody did this to me!" She pleaded with her father.

Hermione was then given the shock of her lifetime when her father gave her a feral grin

"I did it honey.."


	2. Daddy's happy pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Richard Granger's deepest hidden desire

Hermione's blood ran cold as she looked at his father. She didn't recognized that smile it was like he was possesed.

"Daddy wha..what do you mean?"

Wendel Wilkins or Richard Granger just chukle at her before starting to walk directly to the bed

"I always wanted to fuck you baby..always wanted to know what it felt fucking my own daughter.." he leered as his hands started to roam in Hermione's body.

"Daddy stop this is not you!" Hermione protested.

"No honey, this is me. When I was Wendel Wilkins, I learned what I truly want and that's fucking young girls and when you brought back my memories, it brought back my hidden desires for you honey.." he smiles as his hands wandered down Hermione's pussy.

"No please Daddy! Don't do this! I'm your daughter!" Hermione cried as she felt her Dad's finger going inside her.

"Sssh baby Daddy is going to make you feel good!" Richard cooed before standing up and stripping his clothes off.

Hermione's cries intensified as he watched her father strip and started stroking his cock. Richard then went outside for a minute bringing back an alcohol and a bottle of pills. Hermione started to fight against the bonds but it was no use.

"Now now Mi be a good little girl and drink this.." he said as he offered a pill to his daughter.

"What is that?"

"It's called a happy pill here baby, it will make you loosen up.."

"No! Get away from me! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You know I like when they shout baby..now be a good girl and swallow up!" Richard said as he shoved the pill in Hermione's mouth, he then poured a bottle of whiskey in Hermione's mouth, pinching her nose and covering her mouth so she wouldn't have a choice but to swallow.

"There now, wasn't that hard now was it?" He said as he started pouring whiskey all over Hermione's body and started to lick it.

"Hmm your body and the whiskey taste delicious honey.." he said as poured whiskey into Hermione's pussy. He then happily lap at the whiskey and his daughter's own juices.

* * *

 

The pill had taken effect immediately and within seconds Hermione was feeling dizzy and hot. She tried to focus her eyes but all she can see where bright colors. She then felt liquid pouring in her body and her pussy and she felt hot and aroused. She unconciously arched her back loving the feeling of a soft warm tongue exploring her folds..

"Ohhh.."

* * *

 

Richard smiled as he heard her daughter's moan. His three fingers are now going in and out of Hermione's pussy. He savored the smell of his daughter's cunt before deciding that he can't take it anymore. He aligned his cock inside his daughter's pussy and rammed his cock inside.

"Oh my god!" He almost shouted when he felt a barrier broke "Yes!"

He then started to fuck his daughter brutally, getting hold of her waist and forcing all of his cock inside.

"Yes! I always wanted to fuck your pussy Mi"

* * *

 

Hermione didn't know what was going on. All she felt was someone rocking her body and she couldn't help but moaned at the sensation.

"Ohhh"

* * *

 

"Yes slut! Take my cock! You were born for this!" Richard shouted as he spilled his cum inside his daughter. He wasn't finish though as he himself swallow a pill that will keep his cock hard for hours. He started to loosen the bounds on Hermione's hands and feet and place his daughter on her stomach. He then raised her daughter's waist to meet his cock and started to fuck her doggy style.

He then cum two times before his attention went into her bum. He started to spread his dripping cum in her hole before forcing his cock inside.

By now Hermione was totally on the state of unconciousness but Richard didn't stop. He fucked his daughter up to the early morning and after he did he smiled at his work, his daughter covered in his cum.


	3. Hermione's new toys

Hermione woke up with a strange feeling. She then felt dizzy as she realized someone was rocking her bed. She then felt a hand pinch her nipples and that's when the memories of last night all came back to her.

She then instantly cried when she felt a body on top of her and she realize it was his Dad. Her father was fucking her, she then started to cry.

"Stop Daddy! Please!" She begged. She was back to being bound and she couldn't do anything but to watched her father fuck her over and over.

Richard eyes was closed in ecstasy as he continued to fuck his daughter.

"Fuck! Your such a slut! A cum dumpster!" he said as he increases his speed before spilling all his seed inside his daughter.

When he finished, he looked at his daughter's crying form.

"Stop crying! You will soon like it honey , just so you wait.." he ordered. He then went to his room leaving Hermione before returning with a smile and bag in his hands.

"Whaa.what is that?" Hermione asked nervously as she looked at his Dad's feral smile.

"It's your new toy honey..you'll love it!" Richard said before pulling out an eight inch dildo.

"No! No! Please Daddy!" Hermione started to squirmed.

Richard didn't even blink as he inserted the large dildo inside Hermione's pussy and push the remote on. The dildo immediately started vibrating inside Hermione and Richard then turn the vibration into the highest. He then pulled out another dildo from his bag and waved it to Hermione before inserting it to her another hole. He turned to control to the highest vibration as well and watched at how Hermione's pussy vibrate at the intensity. He then pulled out two nipple clamps and attached it to his daughter's nipples before connecting it to the dildo giving additional effect. The ring gag was the last item he pulled out. He then strapped it in Hermione's unwilling mouth.

Richard looked at his work before leaving the house and going to work.


	4. Hermione's new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't take long before Hermiome give in.

Hermione was slowly loosing her mind as she felt her body experienced another orgasm. She already lost count of it since her father left her.

She moaned as she started to feel another orgasm coming and she couldn't help but moaned in pleasure. Her bed was drenched in her cum and she couldn't help as her own saliva comes out of her gag mouth.

She felt her nipples stiffen as she felt the two dildos vibrates again and again inside her. She couldn't help but moaned unconciously and deep deep deep down inside enjoyed her new toys.

* * *

 

Richard came back to a cumming Hermione. Her daughter look like a cheap wanton slut he always pays on the street as she moaned in ecstasy.

He waisted no time and strip in his clothes before pulling out the dildo in her pussy. Her daughter suddenly moaned at the loss but it didn't take long as he started to fuck her with his bigger cock. He rammed his dick in and out as he felt the other dildo vibrating inside Hermione's other hole. His hands then roam on Hermione's body savoring the young body of his daughter. When he felt himself nearing, he braisedhis hands on the bed post and started to fuck his daughter really hard. He heard her daughter moaned.

"You like that? You like that baby?" He said as he continues to fuck his daughter hard

"You like my cock?"

"You're a Daddy's whore Mi!"

"Your pussy is mine forever.."

"You'll be my new wife.. and I'll fuck you every day.."

He then released all of his cum inside his daughter.

When he regained his strength, he went back to his room and get one of those happy pills and forced it again with Hermione. It didn't take long before Hermione was the one grinding her pussy and arching it towards his cock.

He took off all of the ropes binding Hermione and fuck her freely with the drug in effect. Seeing the empty whiskey bottle last night, he then started to push the neck of the bottle inside Hermione's pussy and fuck her with it. He experimented many things before pushing his cock back to his sweet daughter's pussy.

He knew Hermione would soon loose her mind and would beg his cock everyday and he can't wait for it to happen.

After he had fuck his daughter all nigt he push the dildo back to his daughter's pussy and turn it on to the highest vibration before taking off the nipple clamp. He then went to his room, to get another toy for Hermione. A collar nipple and a clit clamp. Hermione instantly shouts at the pleasure at her nipple and clit. Her eyes rolled back from the total pleasure she was recieving. Richard then took of the ball gag and pushed his still rock hard cock into the Hermione's mouth. Hermione instantly choke on it but Richard didn't mind as he continues to fuck his daughter's face. He would then continue to fuck her mouth until her belly becomes bloated with his cum. After he was truly satisfied, he then bound Hermione's hand and feet again before leaving her unconcious.


	5. His new bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has a new bitch

Hermione can't think anymore as she felt herself orgasm for the hundredth time. She felt her mind went completely blank as she let herself go and savor the pleasure in her pussy, her butt, her nipples and her clit.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She chanted to herself.

* * *

 

Richard watched as Hermione's eyes went a little shade darker and started chanting to herself. This was it Hermione is now completely broken. He then started to strip naked and unbound his daughter. He took out the vibrating dildo but Hermione protested.

"No! Give it back!"

"Don't worry Mi, I will fuck you with a real one.."

"Yes yes yes fuck me!"

He then started to fuck his daughter before kissing her passionately. His daughter kissed him back with same intensity.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione chanted everytime she felt his cock reach her G-spot.

Richard then inserted the vibrating dildo with his cock inside Hermione's pussy.

"Aah! Aah! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione shouted in ecstacy. She felt so full and all she can felt was the two dildo and her father's cock pleasuring her.

"Yes fuck your now my bitch Mi, you understand? I will fuck you everyday and you will take all the cocks I will give you.." he said as he fuck her faster.

"Yes! Yes! I want more cock! I need more cock!"

Richard smiled before blowing his cum inside his daughter's cunt.

In the morning, he then put a dog collar on Hermione's neck before ordering her to walk in all fours with her toys still intact. He would then ordered Hermione suck him under the table while he eats his breakfast. He then happily unloaded his cum in his new bitch's throat before proceeding with his everyday chores.


End file.
